


Sixth Model

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: NB!Ori AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori, a nonbinary art major (with a minor in English) gets an assignment to draw six portraits of six people. They have their two brothers, Fili, Kili and Gimli. But that's just five. They need a sixth model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Model

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes dust off their AO3 account*
> 
> It's the third Annual Week or Orwal! This is my entry for the first prompt, "Chance Meeting". It takes place in an AU we've been talking about in the Dwori group Skype chat: nonbinary!artstudent!Ori and biker!Dwalin. I'm going to write more of this AU on this week, so stay tuned! ;3

Ori stepped out of their art class, deep in thought. The next assignment was portraits and the students were supposed to turn in portraits of six different people. Ori knew they were going to draw Dori and Nori, of course, and they were sure Fili, Kili and Gimli would agree to sit still long enough that they could draw them too. But the fifth…? Ori had no idea.

They wanted to draw someone new. They had drawn their brothers and Fili and Kili so many times that they could do it in their sleep by now. They wanted someone with an interesting face, something they haven’t seen before, like striking blue eyes… Or maybe a scar. Or tattoos!

“Hey, Ori!” Ori was snapped from their thoughts when something collided with their back and sent them stumbling, but not quite falling down.

“Mahal, Kili, how many times I have said that a tackle is not a hello,” Ori heard Fili say.

“I did say ‘hi’, didn’t I?” Kili said innocently, clinging on Ori’s back. Ori straightened their back and shook Kili off.

“Get off. Hi Fili and Gimli.” Ori lifted their bag back onto their shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Don’t I get a hello?” Kili whined.

“You will when you stop tackling me as a greeting,” Ori snorted.

“Professor Balin wanted to see you,” Gimli spoke over Kili’s whining. The four started walking towards the cafeteria.

“Okay. Did he say what about?”

“No,” Fili said, “But it didn’t seem very urgent. Let’s eat lunch first. How was your art class?”

Ori told them about the next project and they’d need the three for a portrait.

“Can do,” Gimli said.

“You’ve drawn us so many times,” Kili hummed, leaning his cheek on his palm, “Aren’t you sick of our faces yet?”

Fili was counting on his fingers. “Besides, you only have five. Assuming you’ll draw your brothers too.”

Ori nodded. “I will draw them. I’ll figure the last portrait out sooner or later.”

“You could draw our ma,” Kili offered excitedly, “Or our uncle!”  
“Thorin has no time to sit as a model,” Fili reminded him.

“I could ask Legolas,” Gimli offered, “I’m sure he would love that.”

“I’ll think about it. Thank you,” Ori smiled.

Lunch ended and Ori headed to professor Balin’s office. They knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately and Ori was greeted by the widest chest they had ever seen, right on their eye level.

Ori quickly snapped their eyes upwards to meet the man’s face.

How blue his eyes were! Like the sky on the sunniest summer day. His nose was crooked a bit, maybe because it had been broken in the past? There seemed to be a small scar breaking his right eyebrow, continuing on his nose. Ori could see a tattoo peek out of his neck.

With a jolt, Ori realized they were staring and their back shot up straight. “Ah! G-good morning!”

The man lifted his scarred brow and Ori mentally kicked themselves. Lunch just passed, it was not morning anymore! “... Good morning.” The man’s voice rumbled like distant thunder.

“Dwalin, stop scaring my students, you oaf!” professor Balin snapped from behind the huge man.

The man, Dwalin, rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let Ori in. “I’m not scaring him.”

“Of course you’re not, it’s normal that people silently glare at each other until one gives in and says something,” Balin grumbled and stood up. His face cleared into a smile when he saw Ori. “Ah, Ori, I just told Fili and Kili I wanted to see you. Those two are very fast and efficient when they want to be.” He glanced at Dwalin. “You can go now, thank you for visiting.”

Dwalin grunted and left, closing the door behind him.

Ori waited until the door clicked and turned to their professor. “Was that your… Who is he?”

“My brother, Dwalin. We don’t look alike, do we?” Balin smiled crookedly. “Please, sit down.”

Ori did so. “I… W-would he be interested in being a model, b-by any chance?” they asked before they could stop themselves.

Balin looked surprised for a moment. “I can ask him.”

“Thank you… I-I have an assignment from my art class. Six portraits of six people. I have five people already, but I need a sixth one,” Ori explained, “And… and Dwalin looks like he’d be interesting to draw.”

Balin smiled, with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Ori blushed. Sometimes they wished he would stop doing that, smiling like he read people like an open book.

“I’ll ask him,” Balin repeated, “I promise.”


End file.
